HIDDEN BETRAYAL
by ARCHANGEMON
Summary: Some one else betrays naruto, only this time his life is on the line.


What you can expect on this fic, bad grammar and even worse spelling, read on. If you want.

Prologue:

HIDDEN BETRAYAL

The battle it was a long time coming, he and Sasuke were going to have there show down, he was going to fight him and bring him back to her. Sakura had suffered enough as it was and it was all thanks to the last uchiha, the man that stood before him his sword pointed at him and naruto is eyes remained fixed on him.

"There is an option other than this one"

His voice was cool calm and collected as if he had no care in the world, he was confident and sure of himself. Naruto frowned he was being underestimated again.

"Your ass is mine that is the only option"

The sasuke is eyes narrowed, naruto is voice held no secret, he was always a confident in his abilities but this seem different some how. It was as if he believed that he could win this fight.

"I let you live once, don't make me kill you this time"

"I won't, because this time I will not hold back, I will bring you back dead or alive"

Sasuke is eyes hardened and he rushed towards the blond, naruto twisted around and slammed his hand on the uchiha is face. Sasuke is eyes widen in surprise he was fast.

"Sharingan!"

Naruto backed away and looked at the uchiha, he was going be harder to fight with those eyes of his, he rushed towards the naruto and this time he could see the blond is moves in detail. The blows that naruto sent his way were easily dodged, he slashed with his sword and connected with the blond is chest but a left kick by naruto sent the prodigy flying and crashing to the ground.

"Shadow clone!"

Sasuke twisted in mid crash and jumped to his feet, just in time to see two shadow clones heading his way the thing was he had lost sight of naruto, the real one at least. He slashed with his sword and much to his surprise the clones jumped and dodged his attacks, there speed was the same as narutos, it was hard but his sharigan could track them. He made an upper slash with his word and the first clone fell in a puff of smoke, to bad a fist connected with his face a fist that came out of no were.

"Learn that on the chunnin exam!"

Sasuke fell a few feet away from the blond and frowned, something was off, this was not how the last battle had been fought and it was clear that naruto had an advantage over him. Sharingan should have been able to detect every thing but it had not, that meant that naruto had move at an impossible speed, but god like speed was unattainable.

"You distracted me with those clones only to dig underground and come from beneath me"

Naruto smiled at the way sasuke is anger-filled expression, he was thinking trying to figure out a reason that naruto could evade his sharingan.

"You can't figure it out can you"

Sasuke is anger materialized when he vanished and appeared beside naruto and dropped kick him, naruto is body flew straight trough the threes but before he could connect sasuke appeared behind him. Sasuke is sword rushed towards naruto but he flexed out of the way and turned to face his former friend.

"No human can have god like speed"

Naruto smirked made the red eyed sharingan user frowned.

"God like speed, no no human can posses that speed, but I have the next best thing"

Naruto is fist connected with sasuke is chest slamming him to the ground. The force of the hit buried the uchiha on the ground and stopped flight to the threes; naruto did a back flip and landed away from the crater. The uchiha came out of it a while later, his face bloodied and bruised.

"Your strength speed and healing abilities"

Naruto knew that he had figured it out; his smirked made the uchiha frown even more.

"Demon speed demonic speed"

"Pretty close to it"

Then the blow that will end it all, sasuke threw away his sword and his hand began to glow, thousands of birds began to sing and naruto frowned, this dance he had dance before, he had let the last out come be decided by him and he had made the wrong choice. This time the out come would be different, the choice will be his.

"Chidori"

Something was also different, sasuke is figure his power every thing was different, they were older had other strength and abilities but this was the attack that began all and this was the attack that it would end it all. As such naruto is, own hand began to charge up.

"Resengan"

There power was staggering, the animals ran from the forest the sky darkened, and the air became heavy with the power the two emanated.

"It ends here"

Two voices rang out, and then one attack died down.

"I-I'm sorry"

Naruto and sasuke is eyes were both wide with surprise, the blond is mouth ooze out blood and his face turned towards the source of the new voice.

"S-sakura"

"I'm sorry"

Sakura stood behind him tears filling her eyes, she was sobbing and yet naruto could see that she had done the only thing that would save sasuke.

"W-why"

Sasuke is voice filled the now silent battlefield and sakura closed her eyes.

"I love you"

Naruto fell to his knees and slumped to the ground a small sad smile on his face.

End prologue

Meh


End file.
